iFind Sam
by mydearfulpleasures
Summary: Freddie finds Sam doing...hmp...something... seddie lemon


The one thing Freddie hated about Spencer leaving to Yakima with Carly was that they never answered their damn phone calls or texts. They dedicated their time to their dear old grandad; but when needed to find something that he'd let them borrow and forgot to ask for it, he was screwed. Well, he let Spencer borrow a pin-drive that had some homework that he would really want to work on at the moment.

Entering the Shay apartment with the spare key he'd been handed to, he silently closed the door behind him and decided to give Spencer one more call as he started to go up the stairs. When reaching the "iCarly Studio" and searching around his cart to see if maybe Spencer left it there, the older brunette answered his phone.

"Yellow?" he asked and Freddie sighed in releaf, "Oh my goodness, you answered."

"Yeah, and I need to go. What do you need?" Spencer wanted to know and Freddie asked for his item. "It's on the hallway bathroom. I was changing and forgot it there. By the towel cabinet." Thanking him he hanged up and headed down the stairs ready to head to the rbathroom In small sing-song humming.

Until he heard something coming from Carly's bedroom, deciding to check it out he slowly took steps toward it. He aced his palm on the door knob and slowy turned it to then gently push it open. In wide eyes and jaw down he saw the blonde-headed-demon he knows groaning with pleassure as she laid on her back with wide-spread thighs and bent knees and feet on the wooden floor.

Her boy-shorts were off of one leg and half way down on her thigh on the other leg with her bra completely off. She was rubbing her breast with her open palm and with her other hand held a vibrating device that was inserted inside her vagina. She would twirled it inside her and raise her hips up every other second with a very loud groan and shut eyes.

It was mostly likely why she hadn't noticed when he walked in. His grip on his phone was starting to loosen as he was feeling vibration travel across his body toward the one place he really would not want it to collide on. His penis was getting hard just by watching Sam's pussy juice drip down her butt-cheeks and her nipple-rubbing. Her moans were making him deaf just as his erection was a huge (noticeable) bump inside his pants.

He was really turned on right now, her being completely oblivious to him standing only feet away from her, watching her pleasure herself. That is, until he had lost all grip on his pear-phone that smashed on the floor to make a "thump" and cause Sam to stop everything she was doing and sit up with red cheeks and stare at the nub.

She gasped and tried to cover herself with her arms as she crossed her legs, not removing the vibrator and feeling it jiggle inside her as she tighten her walls on it and a small breeze passed by her. She embraced herself with a bitten lip and rolled her eyes in pleasure as she shivered and looked up at Freddie, trying to speak. "W-what are you...doing, here?" she wanted to know hoping she could just smack his head against the door and make him forget what he just witnessed.

And all he asked was, "Since when do you have a...vibrator?" She looked at him, tried to look confused in why "that" was his question, but was a little too pleasured to care what his question was. Instead she simply answered with the facts as she started to get on her previous position, "I found it in Carly's drawer." She held on to it and spread her legs even further apart.

Seconds later when the nub didn't bother to leave and continue getting his erection growing, she stopped the toy and looked at him. His phone was still on the floor. She sat up with a smirk and signaled him to go to her. He quickly made his way and got on the floor in front of her as she handed him the vibrator and got on her back once again and spread legs.

"Put it in." she ordered him as soon as she started to massage her hard tits. Freddie looked down at the light-pink-dick-like vibrator that he was holding and pressed a small button that had flower peddles decorated around it. It was now going crazy squirming in the when he looked down at the blonde. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were squishing her boobs and started to moan silently when the brunette inserted the faux shaft inside her slimy pussy.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she moaned as Freddie inserted the toy deeper and deeper inside her while it circled. He couldn't take his eyes off her entrance and the rubber vibrator dancing inside while she kept somehow getting wetter and wetter. The slime kept bursting out of her vagina and onto the pink penis imitator.

Leaning up and screeching when accidentally digging inside her, she scared him and he quickly removed it out of her she started to take deep breaths. She stretched her arms and saw him sitting there just lusting everything about her. She leaned down to him and unbuttoned his jeans as he sat back not bothering to stop her as she spread his legs. Unzipping it she started to pull then off; bothering to help her and taking them off himself she leaned down and grabbed on the erection that was poking its way out of his boxers.

She pulled it out the hole and with her small tongue and butt stuck up she gently licked leaving warm trails of her saliva around it. She closed her eyes and moaned as she licked from his balls all the way up to his shaft as she massaged his balls with her fingers. She slurped when he gulped and rested on his elbows as Sam then placed his hard cock inside her small mouth. She stretched her lips on his penis when he started to push her down on him, making her gawk and saliva simply spill from her mouth on him. Sucking on it up and down he could feel the gut of his stomach unraveling inside.

He was ready to cum, and it was then when she went up and he pushed her down, keeping her low as she slurped and was then releases by his hand and went up only for less than a second to be surprised by a giant splash of Freddie's cum cover her face and hair. She looked down and with heavy breath as it was still squirting on her she groped her boobs and pushes them up. They were big enough for her nipples to make it inside her mouth as she licked them.

Her tongue circled it as she started to rub herself for her to then feel Freddie's tongue smash against her wet vagina. He opened it with his fingers and with the tip of his tongue started to lick away as she began to moan. She bit her nipple and groaned just as he started to lick up across her stomach and aim toward her breast. He licked and massages as his dick teased her pussy; grinding against her as they made contact but never inserting inside her causing her to groan in desperation.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, pushing herself against him. She silently moaned on his ear, her breath silently smashing against his earlobe. The tips of her fingers hid inside his silky hair and said, "I want you inside me." She assured him. His lips slowly pressed against her shoulder, traveling up her neck leaving hot, slimy kisses. She tangled her legs behind him, and in seconds he slowly stood up and slowly injected his hard, large member inside her.

Sam's pussy juice helped him slide inside, since her walls were a little too tight on him. "Ah. Ah. Ah!" she moaned as he started to rock himself back and forth on her, using both his arms on each side of her to support himself up as her back scraped against the floor. Her breast bouncing up and down as she raised her arms above her head and moaned loudly with closed eyes.

"Ah-ah-aaaahh!"

Freddie groaned when feeling himself ready to cum; the pit of his stomach swirling his insides. "I-I'm gonna..." he huffed deeply, "...cum." She shook her head with heavy breath, "N-not yet..."

"I can't hold it!" he told her as his thrusting speed increased against her. "I-I can't!" and with no more words she felt him explode inside as he tried to keep his grip and she moaned in a higher pitch. He pulled back as his cum was still pouring out and getting it all over her stomach and thighs. She dragged her palm on it, spreading it up her ribs and breast as she sat up. Taking Freddie's penis in hands, not as hard as it was, she started to hand-job it and re-sticking it inside her mouth.

He groaned and let her - of course.

Just then, Freddie's phone rang and Sam popped away. Cleaning the corner of her mouth she looked at him, "What time is it?" she asked as she stood up and looked over across Carly's bed. She stretched her arms up and smiled, time for my daily extra-ham-sandwich."

Looking down at his throbbing member Freddie looked at Sam confused and she walked out the bedroom, adding before she left, "You can join me on top the counter if you'll like." And with a wink she closed the door as Freddie ran after her.

**Review? :)**


End file.
